


Have You?

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a dialogue-only challenge. This happens to be between the brothers. Post-episode 2x04 First Down (I imagine it happened during the car ride to Tooele).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You?

“Have you?”

“Have _you_?”

“Hell, no.”

“Then why would you ask me?”

“You never know, Mike. I mean, you always seemed to me, like you might swing that way. Prison would definitely help you decide.”

“Why would I ‘swing that way?’ Because I’m smart? Because I know how to button my shirts? What makes me any more likely to ‘swing that way’ than you?”

“Why so defensive?”

“You’re my brother. You should know me better than anybody.”

“Yeah, I’m your brother. I’m also Linc. I’m not necessarily the guy who would be easy to come out to.”

“Well, don’t worry. I wasn’t inclined before Prison, and I’m even less inclined afterwards.”

“All I’m saying is when you’re locked up, sometimes—“

“Linc! Who would I have done it with? Sucre? In case you missed it, the reason he broke out of jail for was for a girl.”

“You’re way too defensive about this.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Why are you acting all pissy? I’m not saying you’re gay! I asked if you—“

“The only thing I thought about in there was getting us out.”

“Right. You hardly sleep, and you’re a planner, I know, but there had to be down time, Michael. I guess I just…I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get hurt up in there. It happens, and T-Bag might have been afraid of me, but I wasn’t around much.”

“Nobody touched me, not like that.”

“Good, I’m glad. So riddle me this. What’s up with the Doc?”

“Oh, God.”

“You don’t just kick someone in the head for nothing. She did more than leave the door open, huh?”

“Was all of this just a way to ask me about Sara?”

“Didn’t see that coming, didja?”


End file.
